


Soulmates

by Phoenix_Falls



Category: The Thrilling Adventure Hour
Genre: AU meet cute, F/F, F/M, Freeform, Stream of Consciousness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 07:24:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13476561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoenix_Falls/pseuds/Phoenix_Falls
Summary: Prompt from tumblr: "Mark We Share Soulmate AU! Where you and your soulmate have identical marks that match each other. Like you have the mark of a cat curled up in a ball, your soulmate has the exact same cat."An alternate way Frank and Sadie meet featuring some foreshadowing of Dave Henderson and a liiiitle bit of Sadie/Donna because I can’t resist





	Soulmates

**Author's Note:**

  * For [w00t4ewan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/w00t4ewan/gifts).



“What do you think it means, Sadie?” Donna Donner asked her best friend (and sometimes lover) who was on the other side of the room mixing them a “special drink”

“What do I think _what_  means, Donna dear?” Sadie returned, only half paying attention as she wondered how much absinthe would perfectly offset the taste of gin.

Donna frowned and and shifted her position on the couch so that she was facing the backrest and folded her arms over the edge of the couch, huffing. “You’re not even paying attention!” she pouted.

“Sorry, darling,” Sadie replied distractedly while she poured whatever concoction she’d settled on from the cocktail tumbler into two short tumblers. She crossed the room and handed a glass to Donna as she sat down next to her. “Alright, start over, I’m all ears and half a liver.”

Donna turned so she was facing her friend and took a cautious sip of the…swamp water-looking liquid in her glass, screwing up her face as the taste hit her tongue. “Hells bells, Sadie! What’s in this, paint thinner?”

“Don’t be ridiculous, darling! It’s just a little gin, a bit of moonshine, some absinthe, and a lot of gin.”

“I know out of the two of us that since I’m a vampire and everything I don’t have to worry about my liver, but….Sadie, I’m worried about my liver.”

Sadie took a long drink that, like everything Sadie did, managed to somehow look rather elegant and dignified despite how fast she was downing the drink and shrugged. “Tell me what you were trying to tell me.”

“Oh!” Donna replied as if she had forgotten what she’d been talking about. “I was saying, what do you think it means? The marks?” She changed her glass from right hand to left and thrust her bare arm at Sadie, showing that on her forearm was a perfect rendition of a full moon.

Nearly everyone had a mark, they were born with them. They started out small and faint on various parts of the skin and would manifest into full pictures as they grew up. The trick was finding someone who shared your mark, that was your soulmate. Not everyone found their soulmates, though that never stopped them from being happy, but it was always something special when you found yours. Donna had thought she was more like Sadie, carefree and unbothered about looking for her soulmate, but the older she got, the more she wondered about whoever they were. 

Sadie set her empty tumbler on the glass coffee table and liberated Donna of her beverage, taking a drink before displaying the underside of her own forearm next to Donna’s. On her wrist in black, was a circle with an equilateral cross coming off the right side and two horizontally parallel slightly curved lines on the left side. 

Sadie squinted at her mark for a moment. She never really thought about it, beyond the fact that she felt it was pretty. “I don’t know.” she admitted. “It’s all fiddle-faddle anyway, Donna! Soulmates! You’re supposed to find _one_  person out of all the two _billion_  humans?”

“Or vampires!” Donna protested with a pout. 

Sadie’s mouth fell open slightly, briefly horrified at the thought that she’d unintentionally slighted her friend. “Or vampires,” she corrected, leaning across the short distance between them to kiss her.

“I forgive you.” Donna said as Sadie leaned back to take another drink.

“I thought you might. Anyway, what utterly _ridiculous_  deities idea was it to put these incomprehensible stamps on our person? You have a _moon_ , Donna darling! What does that say about your soulmate? Are they some kind of…I don’t know, _spaceperson_? No, wait! They’re a _moonologist_! Oh! Or maybe they _live_ on the moon?” She pat Donna’s mark with her free hand in pity. “Oh dear, if they live on the moon, how will we get you there? I put up with a lot of things, Donna Donner, but I _will not_  have you strapped to a rocket and shot to the moon!”

Donna chuckled and shook her head. “I’m pretty sure it’s only for earth-bound beings, Sadie. Besides, if people lived on the moon, wouldn’t they have contacted us by now? After all, we’ve had radios for nearly twenty years, we would know about moon people by now.”

“Yes, yes, I suppose you’re right. A moonologist, then. I’m afraid that’s not enough excitement for you! You’ll wither!”

“Excitement? That’s what I have _you_  for. Anyway, what about yours? What even _is_  that?”

Sadie looked at her mark again and shrugged daintily. “I thought it may be some kind of occult symbol, but if it is, it’s one I’ve never come across before. Wouldn’t that be something though? Maybe a famous warlock! Or even better, an _infamous_ witch!” 

Donna dropped her arm back to her side and clasped her hands together. “Don’t you ever wonder, though? Don’t you want romance?”

“Romance? That’s what I have _you_  for.” Sadie peered into her glass and stuck out her bottom lip when she found it empty, when had she drank the rest? Making an executive decision, she set the empty glass down hard on the table and stood up before holding her hands out to Donna. “Come along, Miss Donner.”

“Where are we going?” Donna asked cautiously but taking Sadie’s hands and allowing herself to be pulled up anyway. 

“We’ve run out of my favourite drink! We’re going _out_. There’s a party downtown and we are going to go, and we are going to dance, and more importantly, we are going to _drink._  No moping allowed, do you hear me?”

Donna grinned and nodded gamely, following her friend out of the apartment. “You got it!”

Sadie knew that Donna generally didn’t like going to upscale parties because she felt that she didn’t know how to act, but she also knew that Donna would do nearly anything she asked of her even if it wasn’t within reason. True to the other times she and Donna had shown up to a hot to trot party, her friend quickly found herself with no small amount of beaus asking for her hand to dance. Knowing Donna the way she did, she would likely pick their pockets in the process. She didn’t really need the money, certainly not with Sadie as a friend, but it tested her skills, wit, and charm, and it made her happy so Sadie generally encouraged her in her sneak-thievery.

For her part, Sadie made a beeline for the open bar and studied the bottles of liquor behind the counter. 

“What’ll it be, miss?” The bartender asked. 

“Your driest martini, please.” Sadie requested. “So dry in fact, that you replace the vermouth with vodka.”

The bartender gave her an odd look but shrugged and set about preparing the drink.

“I couldn’t help but overhear your order.” A voice next to her said.

Sadie glanced over and met the brown eyes of the most devilishly handsome man she’d ever seen. Even his mustache was rakish. “Oh?” she replied, turning her body towards him and grabbing her drink.

“It’s precisely my order when I don’t come equipped.” The man said, motioning with a flask in hand what he meant by “equipped.”

“Then here’s to good taste.” Sadie said, raising her glass, which he immediately tapped with his flask. She paused and tilted her head before she took a drink, maybe it was her imagination, but she could have _sworn_  she heard a loud, distinct, *clink!* Deciding to ignore it, she quickly downed the martini while the man took a drink from his flask. 

“May I have the pleasure of knowing your name?” He said.

“Only if I may have yours first.” Sadie countered. 

“Frank. Frank Doyle.” He said, sticking out his free hand for her to shake. 

“Well, Frank Frank Doyle, I’m Sadie Parker and it’s a pleasure to meet you.” she replied, shaking his hand. 

“I believe I’ll one up you there and insist that the pleasure is all mine.”

“Just like a man!” Sadie joked, smiling when he laughed. What a delightful sound. 

Frank seemed to notice just then that he still had hold of Sadie’s hand and sheepishly looked down to let her go when he spied her wrist. 

“That’s a curious mark you have there, Miss Parker.” He commented, relinquishing her hand. “Do you know what it means?”

“I haven’t the faintest idea.” Sadie admitted, unperturbed. She turned briefly to try and get the attention of the bartender, but the bar counter had become crowded and he didn’t see her. 

“It’s the alchemical symbol for alcohol, of course!” 

“Is it?” she replied interestedly, looking at her wrist with an interest she’d never had for it before. “That’s lovely! Perhaps I’ll find its mate on a bottle! If only I could get that bartender to look over here…”

“Here.” Frank said, offering her his flask.

“Why thank you, Frank!” Sadie exclaimed, genuinely thankful as her saliva was starting to taste more like water than alcohol. She took a drink out of the flask and her eyes widened in surprise. “And what, pray tell, is this?” She asked, already knowing the answer and waving to the bartender that she would like another drink.

“Oh, nothing, just a little gin, a bit of moonshine, some absinthe, and a lot of gin.”

“I do believe we’re going to get to know a lot about each other, Frankenstein.” Sadie flirted, taking another drink before handing back the flask. 

“I do believe you’re right.” Frank replied with a grin, rolling up the cuff of his left sleeve to reveal the mark on his wrist was identical to Sadie’s. “Care to join me for dinner tomorrow night?”

“I would _love_  to.” She was momentarily distracted by the bartender setting a fresh drink in front of her on the counter. Sadie grabbed her glass and held it up, smiling playfully at Frank. 

“What shall we toast to?” Frank asked with a grin.

“To us?”

“I love it. Here’s to us!” 

*Clink!*


End file.
